


🕥The Scape of Time🕝

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gay Sex, Inspired by Star Trek: The Next Generation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Star trek: the next generation season 6 episode 25, Will has been in love with Jean-luc along time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: This is based on the episode of star trek the next generation episode 25 of season 6.Captain Picard is in love with his first officer, William Riker.Will they confess?  Read and find out.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/William Riker
Kudos: 3





	🕥The Scape of Time🕝

**Stardate: 46944.2**

While Data was gone, Will was supposed to look after Spot, but let's say that that didn't go so well.

Will had a pair of nasty cuts above right eyebrow. "Oh boy, you really did it this time,Will. This isn't just a cut, it's a deep cut. You should stop playing parrises squares as though you're 21 years old. Of course I can heal you. One of these days, I won't be able to heal a worse injury then two cute " Beverly says with a smile.

Will rolls his eyes "I didn't play parrises squares"

Beverly lifts an eyebrow "Worf's callisthenic programme?"

Will shakes his head "No"

Beverly decides to give up "Okay, I give up. What happened?"

Will sighs "I was trying to give Spot her food"

Beverly was now intrigued "Data's cat?"

Will turns to face Beverly "I volunteered to feed her, while he was gone. I was about to put down her food bowl,then the next moment I heard a hiss and saw a ball of fur coming at me. Seriously, I hate cats."

Beverly grins enjoying Will's situation "I love cats. You know, I love cats. The way to go is, you should know how to handle them."

An idea popped into Will's mind. He smirks "Maybe, you'd like to do it."

Berverly still had a smile on her face "I'd be honoured to do it"

Then Worf's sounded over the comms _"Commander Riker to the bridge"_

"I'm on my way " Will turns to leave. He stops at the doors and picks up a phaser "Oh,by the way. You'll be needing this" he throws the phaser to her. She catches it. Will leaves medbay.

The turbolift stops and Will exits the turbolift "Report" Will orders

Worf reads his findings "We are picking up a distress signal on long range sensors. It is Romulan,Sir"

This surprised Will "Romulan?"

Worf looks up "They claim to have engine failure. Power levels are dropping. Their life support is failing. It could be a trick"

Will thinks for a moment "How long do we have before we reach Captain Picard?"

Worf looks down at his station and then up again "approximately thirteen hours"

Will nods "Lay in a course for the Romulan ship. I want shields up and go to Red alert. I want us to be ready for anything"

Worf nods "Aye,Sir"

_Captain's log,Stardate 46944.2. Commander Data, Mr La Forge, Counsellor troi and I are on route to meet the Enterprise, after attending a conference on psychological effects on long-term deep-space assessments._

"Computer activite automatic helm control" Data orders the Computer 

"Helm control actived" the computer replies.

Data got up and joined the others . He could hear his commanding officer and fellow crew members telling each other their experiences at the conference.

Suddenly De'anna saw that everyone had stopped mid-sentence. And then time continues normally.

"Captain? Data?" The councillor asks unsurely.

"Whoa! Moved through my chest. It was incredible. It was taking a bath in pure engergy" Geordi says.

"Was it not painful?"Data asks curiously.


End file.
